prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 24, 2017 Smackdown results
The January 24, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 24, 2017 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Summary The dissension between Wyatt Family members Randy Orton and Luke Harper reached a crescendo on SmackDown LIVE as the two faithful followers of Bray Wyatt collided with The New Face of Fear glaring on from ringside. In the height of the back and forth showdown, Orton used his cunning and overcame Harper with the RKO for the win. Following the contest, though, The Eater of Worlds motioned as though he was picking up Harper to console him, but then viciously dropped him with Sister Abigail. Was it a sign that Harper has been kicked out of The Wyatt Family or was it simply a showing of tough love? Following her shocking return and reveal as La Luchadora on SmackDown LIVE last week, Mickie James granted an in-ring interview to Renee Young to explain that she was back to prove that the Women's Revolution actually started with her and that all the current revolutionaries were trying to rewrite history and erase all of her sacrifices and accomplishments. Mickie went on to explain that the only current Superstar who had the proper appreciation for her legacy is SmackDown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss and that's why she was more than happy to join her against Becky Lynch. The inciting of Lynch's name prompted The Irish Lass Kicker to emerge and make a beeline for James in the ring. Lynch got her shots in on James, but then, as Becky began to chase her, Bliss blindsided Lynch. The SmackDown Women's Champion proceeded to join James in executing a two-on-one assault on Lynch for the second straight week. The WWE Universe was given a glimpse into the shopping spree that Carmella took James Ellsworth on, complete with a fashion makeover that had to be seen to be believed. The odd couple went through many outfit choices until Carmella found one that she thought was absolutely F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S for her “Jimmy.” Mojo Rawley outlasted nine other SmackDown LIVE Superstars in the Over the Top Rope Challenge, last eliminating both members of Breezango, to capture a spot in the Royal Rumble Match this Sunday. Five days before their highly anticipated WWE Championship Match at Royal Rumble, AJ Styles called out his No. 1 contender, John Cena. The two Superstars wasted no time getting into yet another heated exchange, with Styles demanding respect, both from the WWE Universe and Cena. In response, The Cenation Leader focused squarely on concentrating his energy into beating Styles on Sunday. Both competitors seemed supremely confident, but Cena gave an impassioned speech and seemingly left The Phenomenal One speechless ahead of their epic clash at Royal Rumble 2017. Following his heinous attack on WWE Hall of Famer Jerry “The King” Lawler on “King’s Court” in his hometown of Memphis, Tenn., last week, Dolph Ziggler took on the man that he attacked two weeks ago, Kalisto, on SmackDown LIVE. Ziggler put Kalisto away quickly with a superkick for a dominant victory. After the match, Ziggler seemingly looked to continue exerting his dominance by grabbing a steel chair while Kalisto was still prone on the ground. However, while JBL stood up in disgust behind the announce table, Kalisto's good friend Apollo Crews rushed out, looking for some payback of his own. Though Crews grabbed the chair from Ziggler and swung it at him, The Showoff was able to avoid it and get out of dodge. Naomi made her return to SmackDown LIVE after several months away, intent on having a match against Natalya. However, The Queen of Hart(less) never showed, thanks to an impromptu brawl that once again broke out between Natalya and Nikki Bella backstage (their second of the night). This prompted Naomi to get on the microphone and call out any woman on the Team Blue roster. Alexa Bliss answered the call, well, sorta. The SmackDown Women's Champion arrived, seemingly just to insult Naomi and attempt to inform her that SmackDown LIVE was now her domain. Naomi did not flinch in the face of adversity as Bliss left smugly. Following a tense exchange between The Miz, Maryse and SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan earlier in the night, The A-Lister was granted his rematch for the Intercontinental Championship against Dean Ambrose, but because of Maryse's constant interference, it was in a Lumberjack Match. The bitter rivals had a thrilling contest, with both Superstars battling through being thrown into the Lumberjacks on the outside and each looking like they could have secured victory at several different points. At one point, bedlam broke out and the Lumberjacks filled the ring as chaos erupted. In the end though, it was The Lunatic Fringe who was able to break through, defeateding Miz with an incredible counter into Dirty Deeds for the win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) to retain the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship *Randy Orton defeated Luke Harper (10:56) *Mojo Rawley defeated Aiden English, Curt Hawkins, Fandango, Heath Slater, Konnor, Rhyno, Simon Gotch, Tyler Breeze and Viktor in a Royal Rumble Qualifying Ten Man Battle Royal (3:12) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Kalisto (0:48) *Dean Ambrose © defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) in a Lumberjack Match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (12:08) *Dark Match: AJ Styles © defeated John Cena to retain the WWE World Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton v Luke Harper 1.24.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Mickie & Alexa unleashed a two-on-one attack on Becky 1.24.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.11.jpg Carmella took James Ellsworth on a shopping spree 1.24.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Royal Rumble Qualifying Ten Man Battle Royal 1.24.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.24.jpg AJ Styles called out John Cena 1.24.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.30.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Kalisto 1.24.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.36.jpg Naomi vs. Natalya never got under way 1.24.17 Smackdown.37.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.38.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.39.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.40.jpg Dean Ambrose v The Miz 1.24.17 Smackdown.43.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.44.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.45.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.46.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.47.jpg 1.24.17 Smackdown.48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #910 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #910 at WWE.com * Smackdown #910 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events